Computer systems are currently in wide use. Computer systems often include user interface displays with user input mechanisms. A user interacts with the user-input mechanisms on the user interface displays to control or manipulate an underlying computer system or application.
Current user interface frameworks allow developers to specify code to run in a number of different ways. One way of specifying code to run is by using an interpreted script language that is specified in line with a user interface markup language, such as HTML. Another way of specifying code to run is by using a native compiled code language that is specified separately from the user interface markup language.
Both of these frameworks have disadvantages. The interpreted script language is often interpreted at runtime on a client machine. However, this type of runtime interpretation uses processing overhead and increases memory usage. The native compiled language code is separated from the user interface markup code. Therefore, a developer normally needs to maintain a mental memory of where that code exists, in order to update or change that code. For instance, if a developer were to change a button on a UI element, the developer may also wish to update the code that the UI element triggers. If that code exists in another file, the developer needs to remember where that file exists, and switch to it to perform the update.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.